Dance with me tonight - Valentine's day special
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: A prom night on Valentine's day sucks - especially so soon after the rejection of your confession. So what's Ichigo to think when his crush suddenly decides to woo him in the form of a song? - Oneshot special for Valentine's day!


**Happy (early) Valentines Day! :3 – Special one-shot just for you guys and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (Please :3 ) This is Grimmichi - I would have done a Shiroichi but this story is to make up for the fact that they have a whole full story to themselves (The Voice that Led me to you) This is early because I'm just so impatient and you deserve something to keep your spirits up whilst I'm still writing the next chapter of the story above. Anyhoo, enjoy! X**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo stared out at the mass of bodies crowded in the centre of a warm room, attempting to 'dance'. The music was tasteless as loud club style songs blasted through his ears; the floor rumbling from the vibrations. The girls and boys that normally hung around in clumps were now mingling with one another – and in more ways than one! He was sweaty, stiff and bored, which meant this could be none other than Prom night. He would have been lying happily on a couch at this point, stuffing his face with pizza but his friends had other ideas. In fact, they seemed more persistent than usual. It could have been down to the fact that today was also Valentines Day and they didn't want their friend moping around, no doubt stressing about his earlier rejection. He stared down in disgust as a drunken twat stumbled and tripped over his own feet, mumbling incoherent phrases as he tried to get up. _Looks like Renji has already spiked the punch then. _Ichigo shrunk further back into his secluded part of the room and looked at the bright flash of blue that was passing through the crowds; better known as Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

The delinquent of the school was also a friend of his. Not a close one, but they hung out some times. It would have been a lot more if they had been in the same classes or if he had in fact gone to school! Grimmjow was a tall man at 6'1", and had bright blue hair that matched his azure coloured eyes. He had a strong jaw line and although he seemed quite laid back he had an aggressive and rather sadistic personality with a very short temper. This was also the man that Ichigo liked . . . a lot. This was the man that had rejected him making Ichigo feel like he had just hit a brick wall. At first the guy thought it was a joke then when he figured out that he was serious he wouldn't hear any of it. Maybe that was the reason why he sat in a shrouded corner, envying everyone around him. Sure, everyone knew he was gay but they didn't know that he liked the straightest guy in their year – In his defence he didn't know he was completely straight and if so he was hoping to change his mind. _Yeah, like that worked! _Ichigo huffed as the blunette disappeared from his line of sight and scowled when a new song came on. Although as the steady drum beat continued to beat into the night, his face relaxed from the change of music. He squinted through the bright lights to see Nnoitra up on stage with a microphone in his hand. _Oh god, he's not going to sing is he!? _"Ladies and Gentleman – We've got a special treat for you tonight," he shouted.

_Thank god – he's just introducing the next act. _"I'm gonna call my friend Grimmjow up here to sing to you ladies – Grimmjow!" he bellowed.

Ichigo's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the mention of the sexy rebel and licked his lips slightly in anticipation; he never knew Grimmjow could sing! He watched as the living embodiment of a God jumped on stage, flashing his usual shit-eating grin to the crowd who were applauding his arrival. As he started singing, Ichigo felt himself relax – God, his voice was just as sexy as his looks. He felt his grin widen every time his accent kicked in.

_My name is Grimm, nice ta meet ya can I tell ya baby?_

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies_

_But none like you, ya shine so bright. _

Ichigo stared at the man in confusion and surprise as he pointed in his direction. _Is he pointing at me!? _He lifted a finger and placed it on his chest mouthing 'me?'. He felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth water as Grimmjow sang in reply, then realised he had just been compared with ladies and scowled.

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,_

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it! _

The redhead frowned at the man who was waggling his eyebrows at the prospect of a dance and crossed his arms over his chest mouthing a firm 'no'. He couldn't help but feel his frown etch up when he replied. _He was so cocky! _

_I won't give up without a fight. _

_I just wanna, oh baby_

_I just want you ta dance with me tonight. _

_So come on, oh baby_

_I just want you ta dance with me tonight. _

Ichigo felt his palms begin to sweat as Grimmjow jumped down off the stage and started strolling towards him; ignoring all the looks the girls were giving him – and boys! He flicked his hair back and continued to walk towards the berry making him squirm under his intense gaze.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now_

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down. _

He couldn't help but gulp nervously at the hidden meaning of those words and the fact that now Grimmjow was standing a few inches away from him. He even smelt wonderful! His frown disappeared when he changed the word to 'boy' making the berry giggle a little only fuelling the blunette's confidence.

_Go with it 'boy', yeah just close ya eyes, yeah~ _

_I feel the music going through ya body_

_Looking at ya I can tell you want me_

_Don't stop keep going till the morning light_

He hated how that man was right. What really got him at the moment was his sudden change in attitude – maybe this was a sick joke? _Or maybe you should shut up and just enjoy this while it lasts _his mind hissed back forcing him to look back at the man who was now kneeling in front of him.

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care~_

Great now he knew he was a loner. Although that did mean that he had been looking at him sometime during the prom, hopefully more than once? _Perhaps a little score 1 to Ichigo?_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine and we'd be dancing the whole damn night~ _

. . . . _What? Definitely more than 1 score to me! _Grimmjow grinned up at him and held out his hand inviting him to dance. He could feel the glares of all the girls and the cheer of the boys who had clearly been in on the plan (I mean who wouldn't though; he can tear your head off in a second!) He couldn't take it any more as he stared into azure eyes; the orbs filled clearly with desire – no humour. He continued to stare into those eyes as he lifted him up off his chair and led him out of the dark, secluded corner and into the middle of the dance floor. Grimmjow took his hand and spun him around making the young man squeal in laughter as he continued the rest of the song - the people around now cheering, hooting and clapping along in time to the music.

_I just wanna, oh baby_

_I just want ya ta dance with me tonight – Everybody, everybody come on now_

_Boy, just close your eyes – We can dance all though the night_

_I just want ya ta dance with me tonight~_

Everyone cheered as the song ended, leaving the couple both panting slightly from the spinning around and singing that Ichigo had eventually joined in. Before he knew it, Grimmjow had tossed his microphone to the side and had pulled the unsuspecting berry in for a heated kiss. He closed his eyes, smiling against the kiss as his hands travelled to blue locks, the kiss bordering on lustful. He felt a tongue dip in between the seam of his lips but denied the entry. He had just pulled the most embarrassing but sweetest stunt so he deserved a little punishment. Grimmjow bit down on his lip but eventually gave in – he had plenty of time for that later. Finally the two pulled away, everyone now separating off into their own parties again. The blunette smirked down at him and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, spinning them in a slow circle despite the return of the dreaded club music. "I thought you said no?" Ichigo asked.

"You," he said, tapping his nose slightly "were ruining my plan. I was going to sing you something special but then ya couldn't help but confess," he smirked.

"So you decided to leave me in a dark corner for half the night hating myself?" he pouted.

"Ichi," he chuckled. "Are you seriously blaming me?"

"Yes!"

Grimmjow chuckled again, holding the berry close as they drifted from everyone else. "My friends were in on this weren't they?"

"Yep,"

Ichigo mentally cursed his friends especially Rukia who was supposed to be on his side. He turned his head to search the crowds and cursed under his breath when he couldn't find them. "Cowards."

Grimmjow sighed at his future boyfriends temper and pulled him back in for a kiss, stunning him into silence and this time his actions were successful as his tongue explored the dark cavern before pulling away. "Happy Valentine's day Ichi," he murmured, hugging him close to his chest.

"You too, Grimm. . . Happy Valentine's"

* * *

**Please review! Should be updating 'Voice that Led me to you' soon bu**t **if I don't then its because I have a lot of exams at the minute :( But I will try and keep you all happy ~ Happy Valentine's day (Again) :3 **


End file.
